Metar
The Metar were an ancient species that existed within the Milky Way Galaxy. Overview This ancient culture operated under a caste based system where each caste was created with the intention of countering a specific threat. The Metar were noted as being an extremely hostile race and attacked any intruders without any provocation though they left the Taubat alone. The leader and greatest warrior amongst the Metar was the Metar Ras who served as the guiding force of Metar society. Their technology was organic in appearance and completely different compared to that used by other species. In addition, the Metar made use of active portal technology to quickly mass many units against an enemy. Their vehicles included the use of Naks, Deas, Burs, Snipers and Mobile Shield Generators. The leader of the Metar, the Metar Ras, resided at the Metar Colony Core which was actually a Metar starship that landed on a planet's surface where it became the colony hub. The Vehicles Metar Bur - The Metar Bur is a very fast unit, characterized by an overall white skin and a red 'belly' area. Its disruptor is fired at a moderate rate of fire and is frequently seen on its own, but is more dangerous when it's in groups of four. Metar Dea - One might say this is the equivalent of the Phaser/Disruptor Tank for the Klingons, Federation or Romulans. The Metar Dea moves at a slow-moderate speed and fires a bit more powerful disruptor, but it has a lower rate of fire as opposed to the Metar Bur, as well as it only fires in the direction it can look at. The Metar Advanced Dea however shoots in all directions and is capable of disrupting the tricorder, with its disruptor being a bit more potent. Both the normal Dea and its advanced equivalent appear as a fully red vehicle, with only its 'head', 'arms' and 'tail' being white. Metar Sniper - As the name suggests, the Metar Sniper has a very wide firing range, making it deadly when its left unchecked, despite it having a low rate of fire. The Advanced Sniper has an even wider firing range and does more damage. Metar Yat - This the Metar's equivalent of the Federation's Mobile Shield Generator, but this one can attack. In its normal form, it acts like a normal Metar unit, moving at a normal speed and has a moderate rate of fire. However, the Metar Advanced Yat offers the increased shield protection for itself, its comrades and all nearby Metar structures as well as having a VERY HIGH rate of fire. Metar Nak - The Metar's equivalent of a Mobile Photon Artillery. This fish-like Metar unit moves slowly and has a low rate of fire, but it can be quite a nuisance when moving in groups of three to five. The Metar Advanced Nak is more powerful, despite it having a low rate of fire. Metar Ras - The Metar's leader, when active on the battlefield, is the strongest of the Metar. It has a decent speed and its photons are capable of demolishing a tank with one shot and most defenses in two to three shots, unless the defense has a higher shield coverage. The Metar Ras also has a wide firing range and also has a high rate of fire, allowing it to stay out of the reach of enemy defenses while attacking the base. Metar Starship - The Metar Starship fires from four points in almost every direction, with also having a high rate of fire. Its disruptors can also destroy a tank with only a single shot, making it almost near-impossible to destroy it. The only way to counter its attacks is to have the colony and/or units being protected by means of a (Mobile) Shield Generator. It's only active, in-mission appearance is on the planet Cadimus II, where the Federation, Klingons and Romulans have to deploy the Anomaly Device History The species were engaged in a war with the Hubrin for a millennia on end as the two sides battled one another. One of the causes of this long running battle was that the Metar Race has a unique ability to specialize at will, genetically modifying their body forms over a single generation. This stage of evolution made the Metar a force to behold, effectively responding to any potential threats from any new aggressors. This conflict ended when the Hubrin, who were on the verge of total defeat of this war, created an anomaly that swallowed the planet's in the region later known as the Romulan Neutral Zone which disappeared into subspace for an unknown amount of time. They remained in the anomaly until 2287 when the Romulan Star Empire vessel IRW Melek detonated their Project Shiva weapon that brought about the re-emergence of the anomaly into normal space. This region of space was called the Tabula Rasa and whilst the Federation, Romulan and Klingon Empire fought over the planets; the ancient Metar awoke from their slumber once more. The Metar were engaged in fighting against all the other factions that fought over the Tabula Crisis, while only the Taubat were spared as they actually sided with the Metar. The Metar Crisis seemingly ended when the anomaly was closed once more and led to the Tabula Rasa falling into subspace again, thanks to a Modified Anomaly Device. A single Metar vessel was commanded by colonists that had managed to escape from the anomaly before it closed which was briefly fought over by representatives from Starfleet, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire but the vessel exploded due to a core overload. However, shortly after the ships destruction, a fleet of Metar vessels entered into normal space though their motivations were unknown. ( ) : The fate of the Metar remain unknown. category:ancient cultures category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures